


Лимб

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Лимб

_...когда желанье справедливо,_   
_То надо молча следовать ему._   
**_«Божественная комедия»_ **

– Ну, как там? – наконец нарушает тишину Масаока. – Очень ревёт?  
Сион ещё несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывает свои ногти, а затем падает в кресло и прыскает, как школьница.   
– Я… Ой, не могу, – смех у неё мягкий, переливчатый. Настоящий. – Дайте отдышусь. Ну девчонка!  
Масаока аккуратно ставит чашку, словно боясь расплескать.  
– Неужели поверила?  
– Поверила? Я только рот открыла, как она сама мне всё выдала! Слово в слово – про сбой программы, про режим парализатора. Я, говорит, так и хотела, чтоб не насмерть.  
– Да ладно, – улыбка мелкими морщинками расплывается по Масаокиному лицу. – У неё ж в руках доминатор это самое…  
– Далеко пойдёт, правда? Вот вам наши социологи, Маса-сан! Всё-таки, я считаю, медику так мозг не за…  
– Ну, хватит, – морщится Гиноза. – Нашли повод ржать.  
Сион покатывается ещё громче. Она сидит далеко, и над ослепительным вырезом халата Гиноза различает только белое пятно с хохочущим провалом ярко накрашенного рта, а под ослепительными разлетающимися полами – ослепительные же колени. Белые, как снег. Белые, как эмалепластик.  
– Такой чувствительный Гиноза-кун…  
– Караномори!  
Гадость, гадость и гадость. И вульгарность. И гадость.   
Иногда Гинозе действительно кажется, что если бы Сион почаще опускала ресницы, застенчиво улыбалась, говорила тихим печальным голосом – или уж наоборот, ходила бы бледная, молчаливая, брезгливо косилась бы на шумных курьеров, отворачиваясь от зеркал, ему было бы легче.   
Если бы все они не вели себя как живые, ему было бы гораздо легче.   
– Караномори, мне кажется, в вашем положении можно более тактично…  
– В каком таком моём положении, Гиноза-кун?   
– Послушайте, да мы ведь радуемся, – Масаока спешно перебивает её, улыбается примирительно и удивлённо. – Что не так-то опять?  
Голос у него омерзительно тёплый и до тошноты родной. До ужаса успокаивающий. Это невозможно, интонация должна была хоть немного, хоть на пару тонов измениться после того, что случилось, ведь не может же не быть никакой разницы…  
«Не нужно паники, – предупредил его терапевт с неживой чеширской улыбкой, такой старческой на молодом лице и такой неуместной над строгим бейджиком с эмблемой Бюро: «Пусть мёртвые хоронят своих мертвецов» и двумя переплетающимися змеями. – Личность патрульного остаётся прежней. Просто вы знаете, что это за личность. Не позволяйте чувствам отнять у вас контроль. Ну, послушайте, вас же не удивляют полностью модифицированные граждане? Полимерные руки, ноги? А ведь это почти то же самое – ментальный, так сказать, слепок в искусственном теле. На самом деле разница не так велика, она, так сказать, скорее в духовной плоскости…»  
Перед глазами опять плывёт, никакого толку от этих очков. Надо наконец сделать что-то с очками, это же невозможно что такое. И подать запрос насчёт нанокоррекции сетчатки – пожалуй, завтра же. Теперь точно примут, обязаны.   
Да и что такого – ну, посмеялись. Главное, что никаких проблем с ней пока не будет. Свои обязанности он, по крайней мере, выполнил.  
– Раз барышня поверила, значит, с барышней всё в порядке. Вы своё дело сделали, мы своё дело сделали…  
– Она вам не барышня, а госпожа инспектор!   
– Ага, точно, – Масаока поворачивается к Сион, совсем уже скисшей от смеха. – Вот вы ехидничаете, сенсей, а я в этом возрасте…  
– Заткнитесь, патрульный!  
– Особенно если барышня…   
Безнадёжно махнув рукой, Гиноза выскакивает за дверь и быстро шагает по коридору, напряжённо прислушиваясь к собственным шагам. Они не должны звучать неуверенно. В конце концов, он опытный инспектор, а не новичок, при первой встрече с патрульными бегущий в уборную блевать и хныкать, как пятилетний.  
«Чего он пожелал? Я как ближайший родственник имею право знать…» – это надо же, каким дураком он был поначалу. Психолог качает головой, поджимая прозрачные губы. Профессиональная этика не позволяет терапевтам распространяться о таких вещах. Это очень, очень правильно.  
Добежать до уборной он действительно успевает.   
  
***  
  
– Побежа-ал, – мрачно констатирует Яёй, прислушиваясь к торопливым шагам в коридоре. – Доведёт его Масаока-сан.  
– Да не, ты чего. – На всякий случай Кагари плотнее закрывает дверь. – Это точно не папаша, зуб даю. Это Гиноза сам истерит. Папаша-то его любит…  
– А чего прицепился, раз любит?   
– Переживает, типа. – Кагари пожимает плечами. – Предки – они такие.  
– Ты-то много в этом понимаешь.   
– Сколько надо, столько и понимаю. Про Эдипа слыхала?   
Яёй отправляет в рот ещё ложку креветочной лапши «Shrimp happens». Она ест с удовольствием, совсем как раньше после репетиций, – хотя теперь почти не чувствует голода. Только серую, как пыль, пустую тоску там, где положено быть желудку.  
– Это кто?   
– Латентный один. Его в детсаду на сканере проверили, так сканер чуть не зашкалило, – что-то там за триста получилось. Сивилла специальное разъяснение дала: мол, такое бывает, только если предков хочешь прибить или дом поджечь. Папка его, конечно, сразу на терапию пихнул. Выпустили, короче, уже в двадцатник…  
– Повезло, что. – Яёй еле заметно ёжится, будто на сквозняке.  
Это вообще-то нормально. Терапевт вечно распинается, что мелкие движения и привычки держатся дольше всего остального, и обычно патрульный успевает выполнить свою задачу и рассеяться до того, как память тела совсем исчезнет.   
Причём, что интересно, сам-то психотерапевт уже старый, полустёртый, и двигается, как в древнем 2d-мультике. На лице – нездешняя безмятежность. Кагари дорого дал бы, чтоб узнать, чего такого надо захотеть, чтоб застрять в Бюро на столько лет. Ядерную бомбу в центр Токио? Потрахаться с Касей?   
– Ты дальше слушай, – говорит он, встряхиваясь. – Вышел, значит, этот Эдип из центра, в руках распечатка с адресом – думает, сейчас домой приеду, вот все обрадуются. Ну, не соображает, короче, а кто соображает? Встал такой на улице, соцтакси ждёт – а тут ему хрыч какой-то на ногу наступает: мол, чего завис, морда латентная, проходи давай. Эдип ему двинул по морде легонько. Хрыч упал – и всё. Насмерть. – Кагари страшно округляет глаза и для большей выразительности проводит пятернёй над воротом футболки. – И, короче, это его папка оказался.   
– Офигеть. А в Бюро не предлагали?  
– Ты глупая совсем? Зачем ему в Бюро, папка-то дохлый уже. Эдипа потом в центре изучали долго, даже синдром в честь него назвали. Когда из-за отца коэффициент растёт. И ещё зрение портится, а нано не помогает.  
– Это у вас в коррекционном, что ли?   
– Не, это давно, до меня ещё. Ко-тян Гино-сану рассказывал, а я под столом флэшку искал и всё слышал. Типа если Гино-сан с папашей не помирится, то скоро вообще ничего видеть не будет. А по-моему…  
– А по-моему, ты врёшь всё. Сроду он такого не говорил.  
Кагари оскорблённо замолкает. Весь его вид говорит: не нравится – не слушай, тоже мне.  
– Бедный Когами, – вдруг говорит Яёй как-то невпопад. Зря она это.   
Хуже нет, чем продать себя Сивилле за чью-то смерть. Когда желаешь про кого-то, то называешь самого важного, – а все желания исполняются, в этом и суть.   
Так что лучше уж хотеть пропить миллион, украсть чужую симфонию, стать императором – никто, правда, такого ещё не желал, но это потому, что на самом деле становиться императором теперь никому нафиг не надо.   
Но мёртвые на то и мёртвые, чтобы никто им не указывал: чего хотеть.  
– Ну. Может, ему, наоборот, по кайфу? – Кагари хмыкает скорее из упрямства. Очень неприятно думать, что от Ко-тяна ничего не останется. – Сама-то осталась небось, как предложили…  
Яёй сидит неудачно: прямо под лампой. Ровный электронный свет проходит сквозь белую кожу, не отражаясь, но подсвечивая изнутри. Если приглядеться – можно увидеть сквозь высокий девический лоб угол соседнего стола и студенисто-мерцающий, полный городских огней оконный проём.  
В обычные время так подставляться не рекомендуется, можно кого-нибудь испугать. Но сейчас ночь, и никого, кроме своих, в здании нет.  
– Это другое, – говорит она. – Это совсем другое, мне просто нужно играть и всё.  
Она, скорее всего, врёт, но это даже хорошо. Кагари любит, когда врут.   
Живые врать боятся.  
– Ну супер вообще. Тебе нужно играть. Папаше – чтоб Гино-сан с ним помирился. А Когами нужно мудака этого найти, который Сасаяму убил. По-твоему получается, он хуже вас?  
– Получается, хуже. – Яёй произносит это уверенно и спокойно. Сминает в кулаке пустой стаканчик, закидывает в переработку. – Ненавижу эту дуру, инспекторшу. Кто в наше время верит в парализаторы.  
– Кому надо, тот и верит, – неуверенно огрызается Кагари.   
В центре один после пары уколов медферила рассказывал, что, когда тебя списывают, попадаешь к Большой Сивилле, она-то уж точно отправит тебя в специальное место, где всем пофиг, какой у тебя коэффициент. От скуки его иногда слушали, но особо не верили в Большую Сивиллу: всем вполне хватало обычной. Гораздо чаще трепались про Главный Критерий, от которого зависит бронь: одни говорили, что в Бюро берут тех, кто сдаст правописание; другие – что тех, у кого меньше семидесяти; нет, самых красивых; нет, тех, кто никогда не дерётся; нет, наоборот, – кто дерётся лучше всех…  
Сейчас-то Кагари знает, что это не имеет значения. Важно совсем другое.  
– Может, я тоже хочу кое-кого найти?  
– Родителей? Родителей все хотят. Это не опасно.  
– Да нафиг они мне. Вот радость-то…  
– А кого тогда? – Яёй словно не спрашивает, а утверждает. От этого почему-то обидно. – Девушку?  
– Сивиллу, – сплёвывает Кагари сквозь зубы. – Хочу узнать, кто всё это устраивает. Просто посмотреть…  
– Значит, посмотришь, – Яёй зевает, глаза у неё снова становятся пустые и тоскливые, и она опять права. Каждый получает то, что хочет, и платит за это всем, что у него захотят взять.   
Папаша Масаока говорит, что хотеть по-настоящему учишься, когда зашкалит за соточку. Поэтому перевестись в Бюро предлагают перед самой аннигиляцией: какой сыщик из того, кому ничего не надо? Из живых хорошие патрульные не получаются.  
Тем, кого аннигилируют по программе, везёт чаще: есть время определиться. На адреналине не все успевают разобраться.  
  
***  
  
Акане слушает ровный писк приборов, спокойный и мирный, словно пение птиц в летнем лесу.   
– Если бы у вас было время всё обдумать… – Чтобы не смущать Когами-сана, она разглядывает кафельный больничный пол и вписывает в пустые клеточки слова. – Вы бы не стали…  
– Я не знаю, – просто отвечает Когами. – Мне казалось, если я засомневаюсь – то умру. Мне нельзя умереть.  
Первый рабочий день, конечно, не задался, но кажется, самое страшное позади.   
– Возможно, теперь, под вашим руководством, – продолжает Когами, – мне наконец-то удастся поработать по-настоящему.  
Под его койкой щетинится штепселями целый моток разноцветных перепутанных проводов, – точно таких же, как были в больнице у бабушки, когда та сломала ногу, только никуда не подключённых.  
Дистанционное питание, так это называется.


End file.
